1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a physiological signal diagnostic instrument, and in particular to a wireless cardiogram signal diagnostic instrument for detecting variation values of cardiogram voltages.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the cardiogram signals generated by a human body have a close relation relationship with his/her health conditions, the function of one's body can be understood by means of detecting his/her cardiogram signals. Therefore, various kinds of instruments for measuring cardiogram signals have been developed, whereby the cardiogram signals of one's body can be detected so as to monitor his/her health conditions.
For example, a medical cardiogram device is provided with a plurality of electrode patches and leads. A user attaches the electrode patches to a human body, and then connects the leads between the electrode patches and a computer device. Via this arrangement, the cardiogram signals detected by the electrode patches are transmitted to the computer device. Subsequently, the computer device stores, analyzes and displays the received cardiogram signals.
If there is a problem in one's heart, he/she may have to go to the hospital merely to perform a cardiogram examination, which leads to significant expense; furthermore, it is impossible for one to measure and monitor his/her cardiogram conveniently at a more continuous basis since the equipment is stationed at the hospital. However, portable medical instruments are currently available on the market, such as wireless heartbeat transmitter transmitters for measuring one's pulse, and are usually provided with a sensing band on both sides. Conductive material on the sensing band is used for sensing signals of a human body. Yet, the signals of a human body may be collected insufficiently and some signals may even be lost. As a result, the accuracy in measuring signals of a human body is not enough.
Consequently, because of the above limitation resulting from the technical design of prior art, the inventor strives via real world experience and academic research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.